The Lion King-My Way
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: The tilted says it all but with some twist and my OCs are replaced with the original characters. Prince James is in line for the throne of Pride Rock. But after the death of his grandfather, the prince is force to run. Will he return? Or will he forever stay in exile?


**A/N: Ok, so I got bored and this idea came up. My OCs, with some description change are replaced with the original characters. But Some will appear and some won't, I'm not sure yet...but I'll see where it goes. This is one of the longest chapters I ever wrote, I'm not sure when I'll be able to write another long one. I hope you like this story, if not...well there's nothing much to say on that. Hopefully you would enjoy!**

As the sun began to rise, a soft breeze flew through the African savannah know as the Pride Lands. A loud roar echoed through the air, making animals lift their heads. Birds of different shapes, sizes and colors began to take flight. Giraffes began to make their way through the sun, their golden bodies gleaming. Herds, from the antople to the mighty elephant moved through the beautiful clear water. One bird in pictular is ahead of everyone, a African falcon. He's light brow with cream under his wings and stomach. His beak and talons were a bright yellow. The falcon flew to the peck of a beautiful mountain structure, known as Pride Rock. A large brown lion with with a black mane and blue eyes. The lion dipped his head with a smile as the bird bowed. Through the cowards of assemble animals was a young light grey baboon with black hair like fur on her head to her shoulders and brown eyes and a brown staff with grouds hanging. Once she climbed peck, the lion brung her into a hug.

"Your father would be proud, Rika"

The baboon smiled at lion, "Thank you King James"

James and Rika moved from the peak towards a cave entrance where a young dark brown lioness with blue eyes and a darker brown tail tuff. Next to the young lioness sat an older light beige lioness with a dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her purple eyes and a dark brown tail tuff. The lion head bump the young lioness before looking at the cub in her paws. The cub was creamy, tawny. The young lioness licked the cub's head, which made him turn over on his back and opened his reddish brown eyes.

"He's handsome, Princess Solange. I see he takes looks after his father, no?" smiled Rika

The young lioness smiled as she looked at her son, "No doubt about it"

Rika cracked opened a groud and smeared the juice on the cub's head before taking a handful of dust and sprinkled it over the cub. The made a cute little sneeze, which made the adults around him smile. Rika took the cub from his mother and walked towards the peak. Where she thrust the cub for all the animals to see. The animals cheered for their new prince. The elephants trumpeted as the herds raised on their hind legs. A sun beam shined down on the cub and one by one the animals bowed to show their respect.

-X-

In a cave behind Pride Rock laid a young lion with a black mane and orange eyes. He was toying with a small gray mouse when the African falcon flew in. The wasn't playing him no mind as he continued to toy with the poor animal. But when the bird didn't go away, he groaned before looking his way.

"What do you want, Zeus!"

The bird wasn't fazed by the rude tone and said, "I'm here to announced that King James is on his way. So you better have a good excuse to missing the ceremony this morning!"

The lion rolled his eyes before looking at the bird like he was next meal after letting the mouse go.

"Why are you looking at me like that!"

The bird tried to fly but the lion caught him.

"Corey!"

The lion looked over his shoulder and seen James.

"Drop him!"

With a groan Corey spit the bird out before turning towards the older lion.

"Why isn't it my favorite uncle"

James ignored his nephew's tone and got to the point of his visit.

"Solange, Vanessa and I didn't see you at the ceremony"

"Oh that was today. It must of slip my mind"

Zeus glared "As the princess's cousin and the king's nephew you should of been first in line"

Corey rolled his eyes, "What's the pipsqueak's name...wait he's name after you...isn't he"

James glared "That pipsqueak is my grandson and your future king"

"I shall go practice my crusty" smiled Corey as he began to walk of the cave

"Don't turn your back on me, Corey!"

The young lion turned mid way and smiled, "You shouldn't turn your back on me"

James growled as he rushed forward with his teeth bared.

"Is that a challenge!"

Corey smirked, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging _you_"

Zeus glared at the lion, "Why not?"

"Because, I won't want to upset my mate"

Zeus huffed before flying to the king's shoulder. Corey smiled at them before continuing out the cave.

"What am I going to do with him?" James sighed

"He'll make a handsome throw rug"

"Zeus"

The bird began to take flight as James stood, "Just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him"

"Now would I tell my niece"

"You can send the princess after her"

James chuckled as he made his way towards Pride Rock.


End file.
